Unspoken Secrets
by AngelDust246
Summary: When Edward comes back in New moon Bella's barely talking to anyone even himself and everyone at school hates her. Will Bella find the courage to tell Edward the awlful truth about what happened to her.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Today is the day Edward, Alice and, Jasper return back to school and I just hope that neither of them find out my little secret. I was secretly grateful for the entire Italy trip though I would never Say it out loud to any one. Everything that happened in Italy had gotten my mind off of the bad memories that had happen Forks. "Hello love" Edward said bringing me back to the present. I looked at him seeing a happy, but also sad expression on his face. "H-hey" I said so low that any human wouldn't have heard me. If there's one thing Edward's noticed since his return it's my lack of speaking. He and my father have done everything they could to make me talk more than one word a day. Charlie of coarse blamed Edward and Edward also blamed himself. I wanted so much to tell both of them the truth but I didn't know how to say it. I hurried up out of my bed and had my human moment before going outside to meet Edward again.

Once Edward helped me into the passengers seat Alice started talking to me about shopping. I wasn't sure if she knew if I was paying attention or not so I simply nodded every know and then. As Alice was talking I noticed Edward and Jasper was whispering so low that I couldn't hear.

When we got to school everyone started whispering and giving us especially me glares. Edward took notice and kept his arms around my waist protectively. Once we entered the school Edward turned to me and said "Bella we have to go get our schedules will you be alright to go to first period by yourself." I nodded and gave him a quick peck on his check and started to first period. It probably was a bad idea considering what people are going to do to me, but I just felt like getting away from him before he finds out the truth.

Edward's POV

I hated to leave Bella all alone and defenesless like this, but I just had to get this stupid paperwork done. "Alice can you please tell me what's happening with Bella" I asked her pleadingly as we sat and wait for the principal. Alice shook her head and said "Edward I don't know what's wrong with her all I see is her in her room moping about something." Ever since my return Bella has barely spoken to me or anyone in my family. I know it's all my fault, but I believe something else might of happened while I was away. While we were walking in the school people were thinking some very rude things of my Bella. I remember one girl calling Bella a Bitch while others were thinking of ways of hurting her. What did Bella do that was so wrong to make everyone hate her so much.

After we got our schedules I immediately went to first period to be with my Bella. When I entered I froze in shock at the sight in front of me. The teacher wasn't in the class yet and the students were either whispering things about my Bella or others were pulling her hair while she tries to stop. A small growl erupted from me and everyone turned to stare at me it took nearly all my self control to not kill each and every one of them. They were all thinking about why I'm back here in forks, but that didn't matter at all. I took my seat near Bella and gave them all glares. I look towards Bella seeing that she has her head down looking at the floor. Her eyes look almost lifeless. What on earth happened to make everyone hater her so much.

Author's Note

Well there's Chapter 1 to my new story and I hoped you all liked it. Coming to terms is on temporalily hiatus because I can't think of nothing creative. This story won't be too long like 7 or 8 chapters maybe. Don't worry you'll find out what happened to Bella real soon. So please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Edward's POV**

**The rest of the morning went by in the same fashion. People were making rude comments about Bella or trying to trip her all day. Luckily I was there and no one dared to hurt her when I was near her. There was one period left until lunch and unfortunately I didn't have this period with Bella. As I walked her to her next period people were shooting Bella glares and thinking horrible stuff about her even Angela was thinking horrible thoughts about her and she was one of the nicest people in this school besides Bella. Once we got to her next class I sighed and said "Bella will be alright to handle next period alone." She said nothing and just walked right in her next class. It made me sad that she wouldn't speak to me or anyone else what on earth made her like this. I knew I was to blame for most of it, but something else had to have happened to make everyone hate her so much.**

**When I got into my calculus class I took a seat next to Alice and Jasper. "Edward I might know why everyone is treating Bella so badly" Alice said once I took my seat. "Well tell me then" I said urgently. She sighed and said "Ok well last period I asked someone about why people are giving Bella a hard time and they explained that most of the Seniors and Juniors on Christmas day snuck into the school and had a party with Beer and other stuff and Bella called the cops which ended in most of the Seniors and Juniors to clean up the whole school the next day vacation or not." "I don't understand though Bella would never call the cops on someone for something like that." Jasper nodded in agreement and said "It's so out of character for her to do something like that." This information made my dead heart break even more my poor Bella's the most hated person in the school over something so ridiculous.**

**Bella's POV**

**Once I took my seat in the back of the room away from everyone else I notice him walking in. I never thought much about him except he was nice and quite the flirter, but I was so wrong. Everyday since that horrible day I dread this period because he looks at me like I'm some kind of toy he's always winking at me. That creepy smile always sends chills. Thankfully the teacher came in and started class and I could try and pay attention to the lesson.**

**After the bell rang I hurried up out the door ignoring the glares I was receiving. Edward was there waiting for me, but I just ignored him and started heading to the auditorium. I can't eat my lunch in the cafeteria anymore because people would "Accidentally** throw food in my hair." Thankfully the back of the auditorium was always empty during lunch so I couldn't get in trouble for being there. When I entered the Auditorium I wasn't surprised to see Alice and Jasper along with Edward. They followed me to the back of the auditorium and sat with me as I took my lunch out. Each of their faces held pity and regret. Edward was the first one to speak "Bella you know you can tell us anything right." He found out about the party I should've known he would found out sooner or later. I nodded and said "You found out didn't you about the party." The words came out like I was out of breathe. They were a little shock hearing me speak, but it didn't last long. Alice nodded and said "Bella we don't really know what to say I guess what you did was kind of a good thing." I started getting really nervous, but luckily Jasper calmed me down. I gave him a grateful smile before turning back to my lunch. Edward then turned to me and said "Bella would you like to come over to our place later today." I gave him a grateful smile and nodded my head which thankfully made him smile.

Edward's POV

Thankfully I had the rest of my classes with Bella and if anyone dares to harm her they'll have to go through me. After school was over I dropped Bella off at her house telling her I would be back to take her to my place as soon as I talked to Carlilse about something.

When I got home I saw every member in my family waiting for me in the living room. Esme came up to me and gave me a hug and said "Edward Alice told us what happen how's she doing." I sighed and said "Not good, but there's something wrong I don't believe Bella would ever call the cops on a sneak in party that she was apart of I think there's something else she's not telling anyone." Alice nodded in agreement "Yea I do too I mean Bella had to call the cops for something important and we have to figure out what it is." Carlisle was the next to speak "But how she's barely speaking to anyone isn't she." I nodded and said "Yea, but I'm bringing her here in a little bite and hoping she might open up to all of us." Esme nodded and said "We have to try anything to bring Bella back. I nodded in agreement because I want the old Bella back the one who smiles all the time and talks to me whenever something is bothering her.

Author's Note

Well there's chapter 2 and I hoped you all liked it. I'm sorry this chapter wasn't too good, but I wanted you guys to see the treatment Bella's been receiving and how it's affected her. Next chapter will be the Cullen's talking with Bella from each of their POV or at least most of their's. Tell me what you guys think happened to Bella at that party I even have a poll up so you can vote just go to my profile and see it. And don't worry next chapter or the one after will explain what happened to Bella to have her call the police. Please review and tell me what you think Reviews make me very happy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When Edward dropped me off he told me he'd be back at six to pick me up. He told me Alice had already cleared it with Charlie and since Charlie's working late tonight I don't need to make him any dinner. Though I think he's been working late so he doesn't have to deal with my no speaking. That was perfectly fine with me he shouldn't have to suffer with me. I decided to take a quick nap before Edward got here. Once I got in my bed I easily drifted off in sleep.

Flashback

"A sneak in party at the school" I asked Angela over the phone. "Yea all the Juniors and Seniors get together on Christmas day and have a party at the school it's so much fun you should totally come." "I don't know Angela" I said hesitantly. "AWW come on Bella noting bad will happen just tell your dad your staying at my place I promise it'll be fun." I sighed and said "Ok Angela I'll go." "Thank you Bella and the party will be much more fun with you there." Right because having a depressed women who got dumped by her vampire boyfriend will make the party more fun. "Ok Angela I'll see you then tomorrow." "Kay bye Bella."

After I was finished talking to Angela I finished cooking Charlie's dinner. I then called him into the kitchen for supper. "Hey dad I know tomorrow's Christmas and everything, but do you mind if I go stay at Angela's tomorrow. He looked surprised and I actually though he was going to choke to death on his Lasagna. "Really Bella" he asked in total shock. I smiled in laughter and said "Yea dad really so do you mind if I go." He smiled and said "Sure kid go enjoy yourself and tell her father I said hi." "I will thanks dad" I said as I got up and did my dishes.

I rode with Jessica and Angela to the party while everyone took their own veichles. On our to the school Jessica kept blabbing on about some new guy at our school. "Bella did hear about the new kid at school." I shook my head and said "No I didn't know we had a new kid." "Yea he's name Derek Johnson and he's totally hot and I hear he's really rich too." "Oh yea I think he's in my English class." For the rest of the confersation Jessica kept telling Angela and I about how he couldn't even compare to Mike.

When we got to the school I noticed there were a lot of people of here. I didn't actually think we had this many people in our Senior group or even the Junior group. Once we got into the gym I lost sight of Angela and Jessica. I went to look for them, but I couldn't find them. As everyone was dancing or chatting a boy I didn't know came up to me and offered me a drink. I gracefully took and took a sip. As soon as I took my first sip I almost spitted it out because of the horrible taste. I wanted to go throw it away, but another boy came up to me and said "Your first time drinking." I smiled sheepishly and said "Yea ain't too good." He laughed and said "Take another sip I promise it'll be better." I was hesistant, but decided to take another sip. To my surprise he was right it did tasted better than before. "Your right it does taste better" I told him in shock. He laughed and said "Told you and I'm Derek by the way." "I'm Bella so you must the new guy." He smirked and said "Yea that's me the new guy."

Derek seemed liked a nice guy he was an easy person to get along with just like Jacob. After my second drink I started getting dizzy and Derek seemed to take notice of that. "Hey Bella you look sick would you like me to take you home." "S-Sure" I said stuttering. He took my arm and lead me away from the party. Once we got into the parking lot he put me in the back sit of his car and joined me in the backseat. "Shouldn't you be in the driver's seat" I said nervously. He smiled and put his body towards mine. I tried getting out the door but he wouldn't let me. He took my hands into his and then he started kissing me. He let go of my hands and started taking my shirt off. I tried screaming, but his lips were still on mine. I tried pushing him off, but he was much more stronger than I was. When he got my shirt off his lips left mine and went down and unbutton my pants. "STOP IT PLEASE" I Yelled, but he didn't pay any attention. He took my panties off despite me kicking and took his pants and underwear off. Despite my screaming no one came and helped me. I felt his penis in my womanhood and then he came up and took my bra off and started sucking on my nipples while he went up and down inside me. Then he put his lips back on mine while he took his hands and played with my breasts.

After he finished he buttoned my shirt badly and put my pants back on me. He then left the car without saying a word to me. My whole body ached everywhere. It took me a few minutes to think about everything that just happened. "AGGGGGGGGGGG" I screamed into my hands not wanting to believe what had just happened. Despite my body aching I hurried up and grabbed my cell phone that was in the back of my jeans and called 9-1-1. They asked me what the emergency was I just told them there was an emergency at the high school and hung up. I wouldn't tell them what happened until they got here. I got out of the car and saw myself in the mirror. My hair was a complete mess I had a few cuts on me and my skin was totally dirty. Then all of a sudden it started to snow real lightly.

When the Police arrived they evacuated everyone in the school. Thankfully my dad was away at Billy's for the night so he wouldn't see me like this. The officers were yelling at everyone about sneaking in the school and throwing an authorized party. One officer came up to me and said "It's a good thing you called us young lady." Unfortunatly people heard and everyone turned to give me death glares. I heard people saying "So that's the bitch who called the cops and another person said "Never would've thought she would've doen this no wonder Edward Cullen left her." The cops went on and said since they've trashed the Gym they can spend the next day cleaning it up vacation or not. And they left the only people who could help left. But why didn't I say anything earlier it would have been so simple to tell them. Then before I knew it people were pushing me and saying "Why'd the hell did u do that Bitch" "No wonder Edward Cullen left you." I noticed in the crowd were Angela and Jessica. I felt tears roll up in my eyes and then I hurried up and ran away from them. Thankfully none of them followed me. I ran until I was on the highway and then I started to walk slowly. As I walked I button my shirt the right way trying not to think about what had happened to me.

End of Flashback

I woke up gasping for air and nearly fell out of my bed. I don't know why I keep having these nightmares after all it didn't happen did it. That's a question I keep asking myself did it actually happen to me was I actually Raped. Not wanting to think about nothing anymore I went into my closet and screamed into one of my shirts.

Edward's POV

After I was finished talking to Carlisle I went to go get Bella to bring her over to my place. When I got there she wasn't in her room, but then I noticed her scent coming from her closet. I opened her closest and shocked to find her crying into one of her shirts. "Bella" I said concerningly. She looked up at me with lifeless eyes and quickly got out of her closet. I wanted so bad to ask her what in the hell she was doing in there, but I knew she wouldn't say a thing. I only hope that once our family explains how much she means to us she'll start opening up and will tell us what's been bothering her.

Once we got to my place I saw everyone waiting anxiously in the kitchen. Esme and Carlisle's thoughts were mainly towards helping. Alice's thoughts were on the same pages as their's were. Jasper kept blaming himself for Bella's silence while Emmett was thinking of ways of getting her to laugh. I really didn't feel like listening in to Rosalie's thoughts. I helped Bella out of the car and helped her towards the kitchen.

Bella's POV

When we entered the kitchen I noticed all the Cullen's were their giving me pitying looks. I don't need their pity or their help I'm fine the way I am. Carlisle was the first to speak "Bella we're all worried about you please let us help you with whatever is bothering you.

Esme's POV

Bella just stood there watching us or looking down at the floor. I knew I had to say something. "Bella dear please listen to us what ever it is we want to help Edward told us about the party, but their has to be more to it than that please let us help you." Again her expression didn't change she looked completely lifeless like someone had killed her. My poor daughter what on earth happened to her.

Jasper's POV

Something's seriously wrong here I feel nervousness and Rejected coming off of Bella. "Bella please tell me if it's about your birthday party then I'm so sorry I know it's my fault but please talk to us anyone for that matter." Of coarse she says nothing, but this time I'm feeling guilt coming from here. What on earth does she have to be guilty about.

Emmett's POV

I can't believe it both Esme and Jasper failed at getting her to talk I know Rose won't talk to her so I guess it's up to me. "Hey come on sis you know you want to talk to me I mean who doesn't want to talk to me after all I'm Emmett." I saw her lips twitch a little and I knew I was making progress. "Come on Bella talk please it will make everyone here happy especially Eddie boy here." I saw Edward giving me a glare. When Bella's expression didn't change in the slightest I decided to give her a bear hug who couldn't resist one of those. When I walked up to her she went started moving back. "Come on Bella I want to give you a hug." She just shook her head. I sighed and just left her be. What happen to my little sis to make her like this nobody better not of hurt her or there's hell to pay.

Bella's POV

Each of them kept telling me how important I was to them or they want to help me. Hell I almost told them now, but I knew if I told them they would be disgusted with me especially Edward. Come on chicken talk to them say something to them. I want to make them all happy by talking, but I can't find my voice anymore and I don't know what to do. Try Bella come on try at least one time to make an attempt at speaking. "I-Um-Uh," Of coarse I couldn't find the words to say, but they took notice in my attempt and looked only a little happy. Then Carlisle went up to Edward and said "Edward can we have a word for a moment in private." Edward simply nodded and left with Carlisle. Oh no how could I forgot Carlisle's a doctor and he's probably seen stuff like this he's probably going to tell Edward and then tell my dad. Hell before tommorw maybe most of Forks will know.

Edward's POV

Carlisle took me up to his office to discuss the situation with Bella. It frustrates me that I can't hear her thoughts especially at times like this. Carlisle sighs and said "Edward I'm not too sure what else we can do for Bella at this point." "What do you mean" I asked harshly. He sighed again and said "Edward we can't seem to figure out the problem because she won't talk to no one the only thing I think we can do is wait." I started to get angry at him and said "Wait are you serious I can't wait." "Edward son I understand your feelings, but It's probably best if we let Bell wait until she's ready to tell us and by the looks of it she wants to tell us, but doesn't know how Edward son I'm begging you please wait until she's ready if we keep pressuring her like this it might make the situation worse." I sighed knowing he was right I don't want to pressure Bella into telling me, but I don't think I'll be able to wait until she's ready to talk. I just hope that she'll be ready to talk soon.

Author's Note

Well there's Chapter 3 and I hoped you all liked it. The remaining chapters will take place like 2-3 weeks after this one just so you all know. So let me know what you think about Bella's Rape and all that. Chapter 4 will be posted soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It's been about 2 weeks since the Cullen's confronted me about my no speaking. Luckily they seemed to give up or they're trying a new approach. Even though I can't talk both Edward and Alice keep doing casual conversations. I usually answered with a shrugged or nodded when I agrees with one of them. Alice of coarse took this to her advantage in a way because every time I was forced to go shopping to her she would grab a pile of clothes and tell me to put it on.

School has gotten a little bite better thanks to Edward most of the students haven't laid a hand on me, but it doesn't keep them from shooting death glares my way. Unfortunatley there was nothing he could do for me in English. I was just sitting there when **he** came and sat right in front of me. My heart started racing like it always does whenever I saw him. Why oh why does he have to have the only class I don't have with Edward with me. He turns to give me a quick wink and smile. Ugh I just want to throw up already. After class started I was just barely paying attention when the monster asked the teacher to use the restroom. As soon as he left the room I heard the conversations start.

"Did you hear Jessica and Mike broke up again" a girl right beside me said telling one of her friends. "Yea I know and I hear that Derek has his eyes on her" the other one replied. "I know man Jessica's so lucky I wonder what's going be like when she kisses him." It would be the most horrible kiss ever and trust me on that. As soon as the Monster came in all the girl's immediately became quiet. As the teacher went on with her lesson he looked back at me with a seductive smile. Ugh lighting please strike me now for heaven's sake.

After the bell rang I hurried out of my seat and starting heading out the door. Thankfully Edward waited down the hall for me while the monster went the opposite end and Edward wouldn't hear his thoughts. Edward gave me a hug and a kiss on the lips and we started walking down towards the auditorium. As we were walking down the hall I saw Derek and Jessica walking down the halls holding hands. So the rumors are true they actual are together. "Bella" Edward said breaking me out of my concentration. I hadn't realized we were already in the auditorium, but wait where were Alice and Jasper. I looked up at Edward and his face held regret and sorrow, but why. "Bella the sun's about to come up and I can't be seen here and I really don't want to leave you here all by your self, but if you go with me it might cause suspicion." I simply nodded my head in understandment I mean after all I got through a few months of this hell without him. He sighed once again while stroking my cheek. "Bella if something happens if I'm gone please don't hesitant to call me." He gave me quite a long kiss before leaving.

After Edward left I started thinking about Jessica and Derek. I should probably tell Jessica about Derek, but would she believe me if I did tell her. After all she betrayed me like everyone else did so it doesn't seem fair I should tell her, but I can't let her get hurt because of him. No matter how much she might of hurt me I don't think I'll be able to live with myself if I let herself get hurt by that Monster.

I decided to skip next period because I still have things that need to be sorted out. It was then I decided that I needed to tell Jessica about Derek. I only hoped that she'll believe me even though she might of hurted me I can't stand around and watch the same thing that happened to me happen to her. No one deserves to be treated like this. After Bio was over I would go to History and tell her there's no way I'm gonna let Derek hurt anyone again.

Author's Note 

Well there's chapter 4 and I hoped you all liked it. To let you all know there's only about 2 or three more chapters left of this story and their all going take place on this particulary day except for the epilogue. I know this one is short the next one may be too and then the ending will defintley be the longest. Please review and tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I knew I was doing the right thing there's no way I won't let anyone else be hurt by Derek. When the bell rang I got out of my seat of the auditoriium and started walking to History class. I felt so nervous I don't know how to tell her let alone approach her about the situation.

When I got into class I took my normal seat In the back. I saw Jessica at the front door kissing Derek. How can she handle kissing him like that I wonder. She took a seat which was only a couple of desks in front of mine. The teacher then took attendance and went on to explain the assignments for the day. "Ok now I'm gonna pair you in groups of two and in those groups you and your partner have to discuss what the American dream meant to the immigrants and you have to write a one page essay on what you think the American dream is and it's all going to be due at the end of the period today.

She then went on to assign us partners and with my luck I ended up with Jessica. Jessica of coarse groaned and tried getting out of it, but the teacher didn't budged. Jessica came to the back of the room and said "Look just pretend like we're talking and do this stupid essay ok." I only nodded in agreement because I didn't know what to say to her.

For most of the period we mostly worked on our essays in silent while everyone else talked. Whenever the teacher turned our way we just made it look like we were talking. Their was only about 7 minutes left in class and I had to hurry if I wanted to warn Jessica. I took out a piece of paper and wrote

Are you still mad at me

I quickly passed the paper to Jessica and I was surprised she opened it and started writing. She quickly passed the note back. I quickly opened it and read it.

What do you think

I sighed and quickly wrote

I'm sorry you know there was a very good reason why I called the cops

I gave her the note and saw curiosity in her eyes as she wrote.

Really tell me then

I sighed and quickly wrote and handed her the note

You know Derek Johnson 

Yea he's my boyfriend he asked me out last week after Mike and I broke up why

I looked at the clock and saw it was about to ring so I quickly wrote it down and gave it to her. Then the Bell rang and I hurried out of their so she wouldn't bomb me with questions.

Jessica's POV

When the Bell rang Bella quickly got out of her seat after handing me the note and left. I opened the note and my eyes widened to what it said.

He Raped me

There's no way this could be true Derek didn't rape Bella did he. Now that I'm thinking about it I do remember seeing them together at the party and when I asked someone where Bella went they told me she went somewhere with Derek. Why In the hell didn't I think of this before how stupid can I be. I should probably talk to Derek about it once I meet him in the halls to see what he says.

Once I got to my locker Derek was their smiling at me and giving me a kiss. "Hey beautiful what's up" he said so sweetly. I smiled sheeplishy and said "Nothing hey can I ask you something before I go to gym." He smiles again and said "Sure ask me anything." I didn't know how I'm going to ask him if he raped Bella. "Um the party we had on Christmas day did you do something with Bella Swan." His smile faded and said "What do you mean if I did something with her where would you get an idea like that." I sighed and said "In History I was passing notes to Bella and after the Bell rang one of the notes said that you raped her." As soon as the words left my mouth he suddenly stiffened and looked nervous. "Jessica you shouldn't believe what she says she's a lying little bitch." He sounded so nervous it was almost frightening. "Jessica just go to gym I'll catch up in a little bite I have something to take care of." And with that he left going somewhere who knows where. Oh my god Bella was right he did Rape her. I can't believe she actually warned me about him despite the way I've been treating her. I quickly grabbed my bag and started running towards gym I knew I had to tell Angela about this.

Bella's POV

When I got into my Art class and took my seat the teacher called me to the front desk. "Bella I would appreciate if you could run this supply of paint over to the closet door by the gymnasium do you know which door I'm talking about. I simply nodded my head and started walking down the halls.

As I was walking down the halls it suddenly hit me that Jessica would probably tell everyone. She probably didn't even believe me, but she'll probably go around telling people that I was probably jealous of her relationship with Derek. And if Edward hears about it he'll probably leave me. When Derek probably ends up hurting her she'll probably end up in a depression for the rest of her life and I did warn her about him.

When I got into the closet I was surprised by how big it was. You could probably fit a about 6-7 people in here. After I set the paint down I turned around and gasped in horror when I saw Derek Johnson blocking my way out.

Author's Note

Well there's chapter 5 and I hoped you all liked it.Sorry I ended with a cliff hanger, but just wait until next chapter is up you'll love it. I'm hoping to have both chapter 6 and epilogue up tommorw at the least if not than this weekend. So please review and tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Alice's POV

I decided to go a little ahead of the family even though Jasper would be worried about me. Edward keeps sulking about Bella not talking to anyone and it's starting to get on everyone's nerves except mine. I mean Bella's my best friend and she won't even talk to me. I don't care if she's always complaining about shopping at least she would be saying something. Then it suddenly hit me.

I saw Bella and Jessica passing notes in class. Then I saw Jessica talking with Angela and some other girls about something I couldn't make out. The last vision is what really horrified. I saw Bella being pushed around in a closest by some guy.

After my vision was finished I was trying to comphreaned what just happened. I never had that many visions and that made it hard to understand what was happening. I hurried back and found my family waiting for me. "Alice what's wrong" Jasper asked worriedly. I looked over at Edward and replayed him the vision I just had. He suddenly looked angry and I quickly got in front of him and said "Edward don't do anything rash I'm not too sure what I saw anyways." "Alice let me go I have to help Bella" he said with angeir in his tone. "Alice what's going on what did you see" Carlisle asked me. Emmett came over and watched Edward while I stepped away. "I'm not too sure I mean I had different visions coming at me at once like I saw Bella and Jessica passing notes in class and then I saw Jessica talking to some girls in gym very fast, and then the last vision was Bella being pushed into a closest." I saw everyone with distraught looks on their faces even Rosalie. Then another vision came into my mind Edward walking onto school grounds in the sun with everyone watching.

"EDWARD DON'T" I yelled at him. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN DON'T BELLA COULD BE IN SERIOUS TROUBLE AND YO U WANT ME TO WAIT" he yelled right back. Jasper quickly calmed us all down and then Carlisle went up to us. "Edward Alice is right your going to have to wait we can't risk exposure and look the sun shouldn't last too long only about half an hour and then it's done then we can all go to the school and make sure Bella's alright." "Fine" Edward said reluctantly.

Bella's POV

"You got a really big mouth you know that" he said as I started backing away. He closed the door and started walking up to me. I could barely se anything except his face. "I think your just jealous that I'm dating Jessica and not you, and besides I think you wanted you didn't tell anyone until now." After he finished that his lips met mine and refused to let go. Then something inside me finally snapped. "NOOOOOO GET OFF" I yelled as I kicked him in his privates. Before I could get away he grabbed my leg and pulled me down and I fell right on top of my hand. I ignored the pain as I got up. He got up as well and then pushed me into a wall knocking some shelves down. He put his arms on my shoulders and started taking my shirt off. I quickly grabbed the nearest thing and threw it at him. "OWWWWWWW" he yelled as the liquid went into his eyes. I then grabbed a piece of nearby glass and pushed him to the wall and put the glass near his neck. "I told you no got it Jackass."

He didn't say anything he just gasped as he tried to get the liquid out of his eyes. I heard door knob turning and heard gasps. I looked over to see a shock Jessica, Angela, Mike, Tyler, and Eric. "Come on out Bella" Jessica said, but it wasn't angier at the sight of me holding glass at her boyfriend's throat it was worried and she was worried about me. I quickly drop the glass and walked out between Jessica and the others. Jessica then turned to Derek and said "Everyone knows what you did say something Asshole." It surprised me that she actually believed me and not him. I didn't know what to do I just had to get out of here.

I went through Mike and Angela and started walking towards the front door. I saw principal come out wondering what the noise was about. I must have had some injuries because the prinicipal looked at me worriedly and said "Bella are you alright." I just ignored him and continued to the front door. As I got closer to the door I finally saw something I haven't seen in such a long time. **Light**

I was sitting in Carlisle's car on the way back to the Cullen's house. Carlisle periodically looks over to me with sadness in his eyes. After I walked out the door I didn't know what to do I just stepped into the sun enjoying the warmth. I stood their before the principal came out and told me he was calling 9-1-1. When I got to the hospital I had a hug cut on the right side of my face that needed stiched up. My hand that I landed on was broken and it was put into a cast. Other than that I mostly had bruises on my legs and arms. The police were also called in and thankfully my dad was in Washington taking care of some police business. They had questioned me about the fight. To my surprise I was able to tell them the whole story from the beginning. After that things actually seemed to go ok. After the sun was behind the clouds Carlisle came in and convinced the doctors to let him take me home with him. As Carlisle continued to drive faster to his house I let the window down and took a few deep breathe. Flashbacks to that day came flooding back, but I didn't breakdown.

When we got to the Cullen house Carlisle already went in the house probably giving me some time to compose myself to face the others. I knew I needed to tell them what happened to me there's no backing out now. I slowly made my way into the house and into the kitchen. They were all there waiting for me and they all looked sympathetic and sad at the same time. I didn't know how to start or where to begin for that matter. "Bella the police called your father he's on his way home" Edward said sadly. I looked up and said "Why I'm going to be fine really I am." They all just stood there looking sad even Rosalie and Emmett was at lost for words and that really got to me. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to you Bella" Edward told me with concern in his voice. I shook my head and said "No I have to tell you I need to tell you what happed that day." They all looked at me in shock realizing that I finally spoken.

I sighed and said "It was Christmas day and Angela wanted me to go with her to the sneak in party at the school, I was reluctant at first, but I decided to go. When we got there the entire gym was packed and I lost sight of Angela and Jessica. Then a boy came up to me and offered me a drink I didn't realize it was beer until I took a sip. I was going to throw it away, but Derek came up to me and convinced me to take another sip and I did which was better than the first sip. After a while we got to talking and I was having a good time. After I had my second drink I started getting drunk and Derek offered me a ride home which I accepted thinking nothing was going to happen. When he took me to his car he sat in the Back seat with me and that's when he R-Raped me." My voice broke on the last word Raped which is the first time I ever said it a loud. I looked up from the floor and saw each one of the cullen's faces held sorrow and regret. Emmett and Rosalie look like they wanted to go kill him right away. Esme kept shacking her head and kept repeating no. Jasper looked sad as well as Alice. Carlisle was in total disbelief, but it was Edward's face that really got me. He looked so devastated which made me really sad.

No one had said anything for such a long time and I wondered if anyone would. "Edward are you mad at me" I asked finally breaking the silence. He looked at me in total disbelief "Bella why would I be mad at you if someone's been hurting you." I didn't really have an answer for that. Edward sighed and said "Bella why didn't you tell anyone." I sighed and said "I was scared of how people would think of me, but I think the main reason was because I didn't want to believe it after it happened I just pushed the memories out which hurt me even more." I realized that tears were rolling down my eyes and Edward wiped them away from me. "This is all my fault if I never left than this wouldn't have happened to you" he admitted sadly. "Edward this is not your fault" I said to him as he pulled me into a hug. "She's right Edward it's mine if I had more controlled than I wouldn't have happened" Jasper said suddenly. I let go of Edward and looked at Jasper and said "It's not your fault either Jasper it's no one's fault but Derek's he's the one who Raped me." I suddenly laughed which made them smile. Then I said "All this time I realized I been blaming myself when It wasn't my fault it's his he took advantage of me when I was drunk and I was totally clueless." After I said that Esme came up to me and hugged me and said "Bella thank you for telling us."

After that I went on to tell them how he tried to rape me a second time and how I was able to turn the tables on him. They all looked so proud especially Emmett. "I never would've imagined you in a fight Bella" he said laughing. I just shook my head and said "Neither would I but at least I didn't get seriously hearts." I pointed to my hand and cheek. I can't believe I'm sitting here with my family talking about what happened I'm even smiling. I never would've thought I would be able to talk again, but here I am talking. I know realize that as long as I have someone who's willinging to listen then I can speak as much as I want too.

After a while of talking and laughing with everyone Edward decided it was time for me to go to bed. I didn't even realize how late it had gotten. He carried me bridal style up to his room and sat me gently on the bed he had gotten for me. He got into the covers with and gently played with my hair. "Edward are you alright" I asked breaking the silence. "No I'm not" he said with such anger in his voice. I was about to say something, but he just continued. "I should go kill him for what he did to you I just can't believe that this happened to you I was suppose to protect you instead you ended up being hurt even more I'm so sorry." I sighed and said "Edward it's no one's fault the only one at fault here is Derek you know I didn't actually believe I would ever get over it and it probably will take a while for me to actually get over it, but I'm going to be just fine with you here." He chuckled softly and said "I promise you I won't let anyone hurt you ever again." With that I closed my eyes and went into a peaceful sleep.

Edward's POV

It was such a great feeling knowing Bella was sleeping peacefully in my arms. I wish there was someway I could take away the pain she feels so I could suffer for her. I will never let her out of my sight again. I can't believe how stupid I was I never expected something like this to happen when I left her. I really am a monster. I'm just glad that Bella's finally opened up and told us what happened. While Bella was talking Esme was just couldn't believe that another one of her daughters had to go through such a horrible ordeal. Carlisle was in shock while Emmett wanted to go find Derek and teach him a lesson. Jasper of coarse blamed himself Alice didn't try and comfort because she was blaming herself for not seeing it sooner. Rosalie surprised me the most she wanted to kill Derek for hurting Bella and she doesn't really like Bella, but it probably mostly has to due with the fact that she was raped. The only diffrence is Rosalie's was more brutal than Bella's, but Bella's raped was more emotionally for her. Oh what would I do if I could go and avenge her. I would never be satifised until her raptist is dead, but for right now I'm completely satifised to have her in my arms safe forever.

Author's Note

Well there's chapter 6 and I hoped everyone liked it. To let you know there will be another chapter after this and then the epilogue. Next chapter will be a continuation of this one I tried to fit it all into one, but it just wouldn't all fit so I decided to split it into two chapters. Next chapter will have Rosalie and Bella bonding. Chapter 7 and Epilogue should be updated this weekend at least. Please review and tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 And Epilogue **

It's been about a whole week since my rape became public to everyone. I thought that if I told anyone about what happened I would be hated even more, but to my surprise it was the exact opposite of what I imagined. I've been staying at the Cullen's house for the past week. When my dad came home from the Police confrence in Washington he was really worried about me. Luckily he thought it was a great idea that I should stay with the Cullen's for a while. He would never say it out loud, but I know he would be uncomtrable with me in the house right now because of the situation. People keep calling my phone and calling me a hero. I don't understand why people are calling me a hero all I did was stop him from raping me again. Edward of coarse disagreed with me he told me if it wasn't for me then he would've probably hurt more women. I've decided to return to school tomorrow I mean I'm going to have to face everyone sooner or later. Edward's still worried about me going back, but Alice reassured him that nothing will happen tomorrow. What I'm really afraid of is the day after because that's when Derek's trial is going to be. I have to go no matter what because without my testimony there's no way Derek can go to jail. Luckily Edward will be there and so will the rest of the family to. Edward had told me that everyone especially Emmett want to go to see that he gets what he deserves. It was still hard to believe that I have a family that loves me and are willing to do anything for me.

I woke up to Edward kissing my cheek. I chuckled and said "Good morning." He smirked and replied "Good morning to you too love." I quickly got out of the bed Edward had bought for me and went to get some clothes. "Bella are you sure you want to go back to school today" Edward asked before as grabbed all my clothing. I sighed and said "Yea I'm sure I mean I'm going to have to go back eventually I might as well get it over with." And with that I went into the bathroom and took a shower. I took about a 20 minute shower so I could get a rid of all then nerves I had. After I was finished in the bathroom Edward took my hand and led me downstairs to the kitchen. Once we made it downstairs I smelled eggs and bacon. Once I sat down in a chair Esme came over and said "Here dear I made you some breakfast I hope you like it." I smiled and said "Thanks Esme."

After I was done with breakfast it was about time to go to school. Edward carried me to the car and sat me in the passenger's seat. "Edward where are Alice and Jasper at" I asked as he pulled out of the driveway. "They're going to meet us at the school" he replied.

As we got closer and closer to the school I got more and more nervous. Edward sensing my nervousness squeezed my hand and said "It's going to be alright love they won't be hurting you anymore." "Yea I know" I said to him as best as I could. When we finally reached the school the students started to stare at us. "Lets get this over with" I whispered knowing Edward could very well hear me. Once we got out of the car Edward put his arm around my shoulder bringing me closer to him. As we walked to class I could already hear the whispering going around.

Once we got into our seats for first period I couldn't take it anymore I just had to know what they are saying "Edward can you please tell me what they're saying" I asked pleadingly. He chuckled and said "Don't worry Bella it's nothing horrible they're just saying it's horrible what happened to you and they feel incredibly guilty for treating you the way they did." Relief suddenly washed over me knowing that they no longer feel resentment towards me. Edward suddenly let out another chuckle and said "Bella I'm going to warn you now that they already have a plan of apologizing." I stared at him in confusion and said "Really how." He just shook his head and said "I'm sorry love it should be a surprise and you'll find out at lunch." I just groaned and said "Oh fine." Edward had suggested that we start eating lunch again in the cafeteria. I of coarse protested, but Edward ensured me that no one will hurt me. I decided to take his word and give it a try.

Throughout the day I kept having people stare at me and whispering to each other. Once I got into English class and took my seat in the back I had people offering to exchange seats with me because they knew it would be hard sitting in front of the empty seat that was my Raptist. I kept telling them it's alright, but the teacher thought it would be best to move me to the other side of the room. When the Bell rang to go to lunch I slowly got out of my seat and started walking out the door. Once I was out Edward was there waiting for me. "How was English love" he asked sincerely. I shrugged and said "It was ok I got my seat move though." He nodded and said "Yea I know." I saw Jasper and Alice coming towards us. Alice came and gave me a hug and said "So Bella how was your day." I shrugged and said "Besides the stares and whispering it went ok." She chuckled and said "Now you know how we feel." I couldn't help but laugh at that statement. "So you ready for lunch Bella" Jasper asked me. I sighed and said "Not really, but I'm going have to get it over with." Edward nodded and said "It's going to be ok Bella I promise you that."

Once we entered the cafeteria I saw Mike running up to me. "Hey Bella why don't you guys sit with us today" he asked out of breathe. I looked towards Edward and he gave me a small nod. Edward decided to get me some food while the rest of us headed towards the table. Once we got to the table Angela, Jessica, Tyler, and Eric were all sitting down with their lunches. Edward appeared on time with a bunch of food on my tray and handed it too me. We all just sat there in silence no one knowing what to say. Then Jessica coughed and took a deep breathe saying "B-Bella we're all very sorry about what happened at that stupid Christmas party we were so wrong to assume that you would call the cops on a party without a good reason. We should of asked you first instead of turning on you like that. Bella we're all so sorry about everything that happened." I took a deep breathe and said "It's ok Jessica I already forgive everyone." Her eyes widened as did everyone elses. "How after everything we've done to you" I shrugged and said "Really I should've told someone to begin with of what happened, but I was scared so I think part of it was my fault and really I can't really stay mad at anyone trust me." "Well then if we had known that we probably wouldn't have put that piece in the school newspaper" Eric said between laughs. Everyone started laughing even Edward, Alice, and Jasper were laughing as well. "What are you talking about" I asked in a confused tone. Eric got up and handed me today's school paper. My eyes widened as I saw my picture on the front cover. The Article said that everyone was sorry for accusing me for calling the cops on the party. They wished that they would've talked to me first about what had happened that night. They say that I'm a hero for being able to stand up to him and to be able to tell the police what had actually happened that night.

"Dude she's totally red" Mike said laughing. Edward put his arms around me and said "Your so cute when you do that." I put my hands over my face so no one could see my blush. "Bella" I heard Jessica say. I took my hands over my face and said "Yea what's wrong." She took a deep breathe and said "Thank you for warning me about him even though I probably would've deserved for him to hurt me." I smiled and said "It's no problem I couldn't just stand their and watch him hurt anyone else. We just sat their for the entire lunch period just talking and catching up. I know things won't be able to go back to the way they were, but I know it's going to get better from here on out.

2 days later

Today was the day of the trial and I was pretty darn nervous. I really didn't want to speak in front of all those strangers about what happened, but I know it's the only way to make sure Derek gets what he deserves. Thank goodness I had Edward and the others coming with me otherwise I don't think I would handle it. My dad is even coming to court to see Derek's punishment. Just then I heard a knock on the bathroom door. "Bella are you ready it's almost time to go" Edward said. I sighed and said "Yea I'll be out in a second." Well let's get this over with.

Once we got to the court house I was surprised by how packed it was, but it is one of the worst crimes to happen In Forks so that's probably why all this people are here. Once we got in there we took a seat in the front row. Edward kept his hand in my hand never once letting it go. After about 15 minutes the Judge called everyone to order. Then I saw Derek coming out and taking his seat. I saw Edward glaring at him and silently growling at him.

Throughout the whole the trial Derek kept telling them that he didn't do nothing and that I was just seeking attention from this case. Luckily the prosecution had told the jury that my DNA was found all over he's car and just a little of my blood. They also said that when I was examined that someone of his DNA was inside my womanhood. Then it finally came time for me to give my testimony. As I got up Edward held my hand a little tighter and kissed it and then he let go. Jasper then used his emotions to make me less nervous. Thank god he was here or else I would slutter on all my words.

As soon as I was seated one of the prosecution came up to me and started the questioning. "Now Ms. Swan can you please tell us what happened on the night of December 25." I sighed and said "I went to a sneak in party at the high school with some of my friends. Once I got in there I lost sight of them and while I was looking for them a boy offered me a drink and when I took a sip i realized it was beer. I was going to throw it away, but that's when Derek came up to me and urged me to drink more. I don't know why but I listened to him and had a couple more. After my second or third drink I was drunk and he offered me a ride home. Once we got to his car he lead me to the back seat. He got into the backseat with me and I was confused to what he was doing. I realized what he was going to do when he forced himself onto me. I tried fighting him off, but he was much stronger than I was. It only lasted about 5 minutes and then he got off and changed both of us and then left the vechile." After I was done I saw the prosectuters writing some stuff down. Then the one came up to me and asked "Bella why didn't you tell anyone that you were raped immediately." I sighed and said "I felt ashamed about what happened I thought people would hate me for it. I thought no one would like me anymore if I told them." It was then I realized that I had tears running down my face. Thankfully they were done with questioning and I was allowed to sit down. Once I sat down Edward wiped the tears from my face and held my hand. "It's going to be ok" he whispered gently.

The jury has been gone for about 20 minutes and I kept getting more and more nervous. Jasper had tried calming me down a few minutes ago. Then suddenly I saw the Jury coming in and taking their seats. Edward's arms tightened around me. The Baliff then took the verdict and said "We the Jury find the Defendant Guilty of rape sentencing him 2 years in prison and to be registered as a sex offender." I sighed in relief and fell in Edward's arms. I looked over and saw that Derek had a very sad look on his face. It almost made me sorry for him.

As soon as I left the court house I had people congratulating me and hoping that I was ok. Edward pulled me into his embrace and said "See that wasn't so bad." I smiled and said "yea your right."

It's been a few hours since the trial was over and I was sitting in Edward's bedroom listening to some music. Edward and his family decided to take a hunting trip so they left me here with Rosalie. I decided to go home tomorrow because Charlie misses me at home and calls nearly everyday. Just then I heard a knock on the door. "Bella can I come in" Rosalie asked nervously. "Sure come in" I asked nervously not knowing what she wants. She slowly walks in and sits on the edge of the bed. She sighs and said "Bella I would like apoligize for my attitude towards you." I was in total shock Rosalie actually talking to me. "It's ok really" I said to her. She shook her head and said "No it's not ok I've acted like a total bitch to you and I'm sorry for hurting your feelings." I didn't know what to say to her I was still in total shock. She laughs without humor and says "Bella I'm jealous of you." "Jealous of me but why" I asked in total shock. She sighs and says "Bella it's because your human and you have more choices then the rest of us does not one of us got to choose this you know." "I know that Rosalie, but it's my choice and there's nothing you can do to change my mind." She shrugged and said "Yea I figured you would say that, Bella would you like to know how I ended up like this." I just nodded because I couldn't find the right words to say. She sighed once again and said "I was 18 years old and very beautiful I lived in Rochester New York with my parents. One day I caught the attention of Royce King the second and shortly after that we were engaged. Then one night as I was walking home from a friends home I noticed Royce up ahead with some friends. I noticed he was drunk and he kept bragging about me to his friends. That's when they raped me and left me for dead on the street. Carlisle then found me and took me to his home and changed me." That's why she's been acting so nice to me because I was raped just like her. "Bella I admire you for handling the situation better than I did, after my change was over I went and killed Royce for what he did." I shook my head and said "Rosalie all I did was tell the police what happened and that's it nothing to really admire." She shook her head and said "No Bella it is something to admire you were able to watch him get what he deserves, I mean even though I took pleasure in killing him it still makes me sad that no one will ever now the truth of what he had done to me." "Wow Rosalie thanks for sharing that it helps a lot thank you." She gave me a kind smile and said "It's no problem and Bella I'm going to start treating you like a sister so if you need someone to talk to I'm always here to listen." I smiled and said "Thanks Rosalie." Then she did something total unexpected she hugged me. Maybe something good did happen from that Rape.

2 years Later 

I was sitting down in the kitchen In the cottage Esme had built for us. It's still hard to imagine everything that had happen these past couple of years. I never would of imagine that I would be a mother of a 2 year old who looks like she's about 5 ors 6. "Bella" I heard Edward calling me." "Yea" I answered him right back. "Let's go get Renesmee and go to the main house.". I smiled and said "Ok let's go." Once we got Renesmee we all ran to the main house as a real family.

When we got to the main house Renesmee went to go play with Rosalie while I went to sit on the couch. "Grandpa can I see that newspaper" I heard Renesmee asking Carlisle. "Sure" he said handling her the paper. Even though Renesmee looked about 5 years old she loves to read the Newspaper unlike the other children her age who want storybooks. "MOMMA" I heard Renesmee shout in shock. Everyone ran to her with a worried look. "Renesmee what's wrong" Edward asked in a worried tone. "Momma's in the paper" she said still in shock. I looked at her in confusion wondering why I would be in the paper. Renesmee handed me the paper and everyone gathered around so they could see. I was in complete shock as I read the article.

**Derek Johnson has been recently arrested for attempted Rape in New York City. He was just recently paroled for Raping Isabella Swan back in 2006. This Rape has been considered the worst crime to happen in all of Forks, Washington History.**

"Bella are you alright" Edward asked me worriedly when I didn't say anything. "Yea I'm fine" I said right back to him. I couldn't believe it that after all these years this was the first time I thought about it. The memory is know one of the human memories that have started to fade, but I'll never forget that It happened. I smiled to myself knowing that as long as I have my family then nothing will ever hurt me again.

Author's Note 

Well there's chapter 7 and the epilogue. I hoped everyone liked it. I decided to put the epilogue in it because it would be much easier for me. As everyone knows this was based off the book speak which is a very good book. I got a very mean review saying that this was plagerism, I'm not too sure if it is or not so please tell me if it is. If it is then I'm going to have to delete this story which I don't want to do, but if I'm told if it's plagerism again then I might have too. There is another story I would like to write, but I don't have the time for. It's a Twilight and a Halloween crossover so if anyone would like to write it for me then message me here on fan fiction and I will give you details on what I would like to see in it. The first one to message me will have the honor of writing it so you better hurry. I had a great time writing this story so please review and tell me what u think.


End file.
